Sweet Kisses
by Gosangoku
Summary: After spending Christmas together, Alfred and Arthur head over to party with their friends, exchanging kisses along the way. — US/UK.


"Damn, it's cold," Alfred said, blowing in his cupped hands, finding vague amusement when he could see his breath in the chilly air.

"Mm," Arthur agreed, seemingly disinterested. The American pouted at him. Why was Arthur acting so weird? He had a strange faraway look in his eye and he wasn't really watching where he was going. Alfred, wanting revenge for the lack of attention the Brit was paying to him, did not inform the older country that there was a lamp post before him, and received great satisfaction in that fact that Arthur walked right into it and fell on his arse. The Englishman blinked a few times, as if not realising what he had done, and then rubbed his red nose as tears of pain sprung to his stinging eyes. "Oww," he whined painfully, blinking away the tears that had gathered in his eyes after the painful collision.

"Don't be such a baby, Iggy," the taller man teased, grinning mischievously when Arthur whirled around to scowl at him, and then held out his arm. "Need a hand, sweetheart?"

"Humph." Arthur almost batted the hand away, and Alfred had anticipated that, but, at the last second, he gripped the American's hand almost shyly. Alfred blinked in surprise but grinned and heaved the older country up, accidentally miscalculating his strength and Arthur's weight, so the Brit fell against him with enough force to knock him onto a park bench behind him.

"Ahaha!" Alfred laughed heartily, despite his tinted-red nose from the cold. "Sorry 'bout that," he apologised sheepishly, "Didn't know my own strength, I guess."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "As always, you messed up," he said, but without any bitterness lacing his tone. He looked down and flushed slightly. "Er, Alfred? Mine letting go?" he asked with a forced polite tone.

The larger man tilted his head before beaming and tightening the grip he had around his lover's waist. "Not a chance, love," he drawled with a rather sultry smirk. "I kind of like feeling you up - Ow! Iggyyy!" he whined when Arthur slapped him.

"Don't say such crude things," he chastised, and then glaced around and looked back at Alfred's chest, blushing. "Not in public."

Alfred sniggered and grinned, and then gently (for him) grabbed Arthur's chin and tilted the Brit's face up so he would be looking at him. "But it's true," he whispered, his warm breath, a stark contrast to the brisk air, ghosting over Arthur's lips. "And... Well, I like flirting with you in public, Art." He grinned and pulled the man closer, chuckling at the unmanly squeak Arthur emitted, and nuzzled his face against Arthur's chest. "Shows people you're mine."

Arthur's face grew a darker shade of red and he huffed in faux annoyance, but wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. He felt himself swell up in joy and love for Alfred when he said that, but also felt as if his pride had been damaged. Somehow, he felt it was worth it, despite his shattered pride. Whatever. He didn't have much to begin with, being affiliated with the stupid, crazy bugger.

"We should get home though," he murmured softly into the fluffy blond hair. "It's bloody freezing. And we're supposed to meet the others for the Christmas party."

"I'm glad we spent most of it together. Y'know, like... just us two," Alfred said, sounding so adorably timid and embarrassed. If Arthur had been less of a man, he'd have squealed and hugged him. As it was, he _did_ have XY chromosomes, and so he settled for tightening his grasp on his American.

"So am I," he replied earnestly, and then wriggled out of the git's tight hold on him and stood up. "Now I suppose we'd best head off... Ah?" He blinked and blushed crimson when he felt Alfred's hand entwine with his own, but he didn't break the connection apart. Neither acknowledged it as both were mildly embarrassed by it, despite being accustomed to it.

"You better not get drunk though," the younger man began to ease the awkwardness, "I don't wanna drag your sorry drunk ass home, y'know." _Even though I do like your ass a lot..._ He glanced down and averted his gaze, blushing. _Later, Alfred. Later. Have patience and all that jazz..._

Arthur gave him the cutest pout. "That's no fun," he said sulkily, cheeks inflated like a chipmunks and eyes wide and sparkly and cheeks flushed and-- "Mmph!" The wide green eyes widened further and a blush spread across his cheeks as their lips touched and Alfred's tongue probed gently but with great demand at his lips. Not being one to turn down a fight, the Brit snogged him right back, their tongues meshing together, teeth biting down on one another's lips. Neither had won over the kiss before they had to break for air.

"Man, you're good at kissing," the American breathed, licking his lips, his gaze flickering from Arthur's eyes to his mouth and back again.

The shorter man smirked. "I'm aware of that," he replied cheekily, but then took pity on Alfred when the boy sent him his puppy pout, saying, "You weren't too bad yourself, sailor." He pecked the boy on the cheek and tightened his grasp on their entwined hands, faintly wondering how they hadn't let go during their little make-out session.

"Sailor?" Alfred echoed, a seductive smirk coming to his handsome face (_that didn't make Arthur go weak at the knees. Nope. No way!_). "Sounds hot. We might have more role play sex later - Ow! Art! Not agaiiin!" he wailed after the older country whacked his head.

"Payback for letting me walk into a lamp post," the Brit explained uncaringly, but leant up on his tip-toes to press a quick kiss to Alfred's head. Before he drew back, he whispered suggestively in Alfred's ear, "We'll role play later. I've still got my pirate costume lying around." He was then standing there as if he hadn't spoken. If it weren't for the Brit's flushed cheeks or the buzzing in Alfred's ear where the hot breath had been, he'd have thought nothing had happened. Arthur tugged on his hand and they began walking towards their intended destination again.

Feeling mischievous (as usual), Alfred leant down to say, "Actually, I was thinking a nurse outfit or something." He stood back up to full height, grinning and feeling very proud of himself, even after Arthur turned bright red, stomped on his foot and dragged him the rest of the way.

When they arrived at the party, the were greeted by an eccentric French man, a gleaming Hungarian woman, and a Japanese man brandishing a camera. Looking up, they saw mistle toe in the doorway. Alfred turned to Arthur with a raised brow, smirking slightly.

Athur blushed but shrugged. "On with the show," he muttered, and weaved his arms around Alfred's neck to bring the bastard down to his height, lips colliding in a sweet, sensual kiss.

**O-o-O-o-O**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia**_** belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**I'll be writing a sequel to this, which will be a New Years... thing. Theme. Whatever. The New Years one will have smut. The only reason this one didn't was because I wanted to submit it before midnight. Here in England, it's currently 11:45 as I type this, so you can see I had little time. I started at about 11:15. Rush, rush, rush...**

**I hope you had a good day, whatever religion you are, or even if you're atheist or whatever. Either way, happy... 25th of December. Heh.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
